


Drive Me Crazy

by okay_sunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_sunshine/pseuds/okay_sunshine
Summary: Kim Doyoung is not insecure. His life is just difficult- what with his himbo boyfriend who happens to catch the eyes of his archnemesis.But he has it all under control.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this literally last night. I was gonna post this later, but I guess it might help with the Wednesday slump (for anyone in Quarantine who forgot that its the middle of the week :))
> 
> P.S. math-phys/mphys is short for mathematical physics - a major that somehow exists at lots of universities but no one knows about

“Really?” Doyoung stares down at his boyfriend. “Dance practice again? At midnight?” He taps his foot against the floor, waiting for an answer.

Jaehyun, sweet Jaehyun, smiles with both dimples- most likely unaware of what really bothered his main squeeze (‘he’s your only squeeze,’ Johnny had once corrected). He gave him a kiss on the cheek for good measure. “I know it’s so late. But Ten doesn’t think we’ve got the moves down yet. You know how he gets. I’ll make it up to you, babe. We can watch Star Trek tomorrow. Promise.”

“Maybe I don’t have time to watch it tomorrow,” Doyoung pouted. Curse Ten.

There is a thing called ‘ambiance’. For Doyoung, it was shoving all his chemistry notes and textbooks from the coffee table onto the dining table. That made just enough space for Hyunnie to splay his legs out as they cuddled on their little sofa. It also included Doyoung criticizing every choice put into making the Star Trek movie remakes. 

Now he has to move his stuff back to the coffee table because his boyfriend will be out all night.

“Yes you do, I’ll pick you up after your society meeting,” he smirks, before he starts kissing Doyoung’s jaw, then his Adam's apple, going lower and lower. “I’ll be yours all evening, how does that sound?” He asks into Doyoung’s collarbone.

Doyoung closes his eyes as he clutches Jaehyun’s hair. “Mhmmm.” They break when Jaehyun’s phone vibrates again. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Doyoung mutters while Jaehyun gets his shoes on. “You’ll be tired after dancing all night. We can marathon on the weekend instead.”

“Aw babe, you’re so sweet,” he gives Doyoung a short peck on the lips and smirks, “But you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

* * *

Chemistry Society is exactly as exciting as it sounds. 

They spend the first hour going over the society funds given to them by the university (which are ever decreasing), then over the activities they did last semester. Then talking shit about their worst professors for twenty minutes. And at his usual time, Donghyuck starts whining. 

“We already major in this, do we have to spend our free time on it too?” asks their youngest member. 

“Leave, then,” says Doyoung, “I only asked Jeno to come. You just tagged along one time and kept coming back.”

“Because you made me the treasurer!” Donghyuck crossed his arms.

“And it is an important task that I urge you to take seriously. You can’t just simply learn chemistry, you have to keep the chemistry community thriving,” Doyoung says, ticking off his checklist on his clipboard. Donghyuck sticks out his tongue before huffing in his seat. 

“What did you have in mind for this semester?” Kun, pen in hand. He took his job as secretary quite seriously.

“We should get chem kids familiar with the other science nerds. Let’s do a mixer.”

“Is it not bad enough to major in chemistry, now we have to meet people too? Pick a crime, hyung,” Jeno slams his head on the table. 

“I’m doing this especially for you, sweetie,” Doyoung says, patting Jeno’s head. “Cats and chemistry can’t be all that there is to life.”

He catches Jeno saying, “It’s more than enough,” under his breath. He can’t get angry at him, though. He loves his antisocial cat-loving cousin (if Doyoung thinks about it long enough, Jeno is basically a cat himself). 

“President’s not allowed to pick favorites,” Donghyuck chirps at Doyoung.

“Shut up, you gremlin.”

Kun rubs his temple, “So when and where is this happening? Are all the other sciences invited?” 

That gets Doyoung on track. “Let’s do it right after midterms. We can book the science quad for the evening. And of course not, we’re not inviting math-phys even if they were the last faculty on campus. Everyone else is invited.”

“They wouldn’t come anyway,” says Donghyuck, “They never come to any event. Ever. Have you even seen a math-phys kid on campus?”

“Oh I have,” Doyoung’s expression darkens, “but they’re crazy.”

Kun raises an eyebrow, “Taeyong’s in math-phys, isn’t he?”

“That’s where the devil kids go, I guess,” says Jeno. 

“Huh, you’re right,” agrees Doyoung, “Donghyuck, have you ever considered applying?” 

The last twenty minutes consist of Kun and Jeno holding Donghyuck back from whacking Doyoung with his 400-page Organic Chemistry textbook while Doyoung roars with laughter. 

After that, it was agreed that they would flesh out the details for the event at the next meeting. Doyoung made a mental note to look for a more optimistic and less homicidal treasurer.

Doyoung’s phone vibrates while he’s locking the door to the Chemistry Society.

**From: Jaehyunie**

_Teokki- hyung! <3 _

_I’m outside the chem building_

That brings a smile back on Doyoung’s face. 

**To: Jaehyunie**

_I’m locking up. Be there in a min_

He heads out to see Jaehyun standing out at the front. He’s even carrying two takeout containers. Nice. As he walks towards him, he has time to admire how his boyfriend’s toned arms on display through his muscle tee. 

“Hey,” he greets Jaehyun, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jaehyun kisses him square on the mouth. 

“Hey babe,” says, Jaehyun. “I just got a message from Ten, and I didn’t wanna say it over text…”

Doyoung sees the sheepish smile on Jaehyun’s face. “Another emergency practice?” It made sense, the muscle tee, the track pants, his duffle slung over his shoulder. 

“We’re getting better, but it’s gonna be tight until Friday’s performance.” He holds Doyoung a little tighter. “We have to gel with the new members or it won’t look good.”

Jaehyun’s team - SM15B- have been working on their new piece for the Autumn Showcase. Auditions start Friday and that’s putting the entire team on edge.

Doyoung enjoys watching Jaehyun dance. His boyfriend joined this team as a hobby, but he took team responsibilities seriously. Doyoung found that kinda hot. Sometimes he’d sit in on practice and watch Jaehyun and his muscular friends pop it and lock it. One time, he got to watch Jaehyun ‘practice’ his body rolls. After practice, he urged Jaehyun to spend the night.

Doyoung sighs. “I get it. It’s cool. I had to review my lectures anyway.” He would rather not. 

Jaehyun kisses his cheek. “I have to head back over in an hour. But I thought we could at least eat dinner together.” He holds up the takeout.

Doyoung gives him his gummiest smile.“You know the way to my heart.” 

* * *

Around ten p.m., Doyoung gives up trying to read his textbook. He hops onto his bed, his fingers tapping over a certain contact. 

**To: Kun**

_Your boyfriend’s a hoe_

**From: Kun**

_Ummm_

_Unfortunately, I understand :/_

**To: Kun**

_I wanted 1 fun night with my boyfriend_

**From: Kun**

_K same but I have literally not seen my own man in two weeks._

**To: Kun**

_Wanna break into their dance room and take them hostage?_

**From: Kun**

_1 im pretty sure its open_

_2 ten would kill you dead_

**To: Kun**

_: (((((_

**From: Kun**

_Just wait it out_

_They'll have more time after Fri_

_Also- invite the mphys kids to the mixer its means to leave them out_

**To: Kun**

_You r right patience is key_

**From: Kun**

_Doyoung_

**To: Kun**

_Yes?_

**From: Kun**

_Do it or I will_

**To: Kun**

_I will personally throw out all your scented candles if you do_

**From: Kun**

_Youre not a teenager anymore. Let it go and invite the mphys kids._

**To: Kun**

_I’d like to think that I still look like a teenager._

**From: Kun**

_You do you still have acne_

**To: Kun**

_...ill think about it_

**From: Kun**

_Good :)_

**_(1) New Message from Jaehyunnie_ **

**From: Kun**

_Ten just texted they r done for the day_

_Night night_

**To: Kun**

_Yea jaehyun just texted_

_Thanks kun, goodnight_

He shouldn't be this excited about getting a text from Jaehyun at this point. It’s been six months since they started dating. 

**From: Jaehyunie - photo attached**

_Can I come over 4 cuddles?_

Doyoung smiles big as he replies yes. That is, until he taps on the photo. 

It's a cute photo. Jaehyun loves taking mirror selfies during dance practice and his teammates are in various states of exhaustion behind him. Then he spots Lee freaking Taeyong wearing his stupid bucket hat in the corner of the picture. 

_Oh no_

**Author's Note:**

> ...Jaehyun's not coming over just 4 cuddles
> 
> Chapter 2 excerpt:
> 
> “So, were you gonna tell me Lee Taeyong was on your dance team or was I supposed to find that out by gushing over your every selfie?”
> 
> “Aww hyung, really?” Jaehyun blushes.  
> -  
> Tell me what you guys thought of Chapter 1! I hope to post chapter 2 by Sunday.


End file.
